


Танцуй!

by fandom_All_Avengers, Greenmusik



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [10]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Кейт бросает парня.





	Танцуй!

Даже когда собираешься бросить парня, воспоминание о том, что он считает «девушкой мечты» не тебя, коробит. Кейт поморщилась, скрывая и обиду и улыбку.  
  
— Нам не о чем разговаривать, Марвел-бой.  
  
Цветные блики раскрасили лицо Нох-Варра клоунскими пятнами, сглаживая проступающее сожаление. И Кейт подавила собственное сожаление. Как и сказала, она будет танцевать и…  
  
Томми вынырнул ниоткуда и вёл себя так, будто никуда не пропадал, и это было так заразительно, что Кейт наконец-то отдалась общему настроению и отбросила прочь все заботы. Хотя бы на время.  
  
Танцевать с Томми было легко и свободно, а когда пробила полночь, его губы на её губах показались одновременно завершениемм и началом, и если взгляд Кейт и выхватил безошибочно из толпы знакомую фигуру, так это только из-за привычки Нох-Варра ходить полуголым.


End file.
